Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on power semiconductor devices. For example, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and diodes, to name a few, have been used for various applications including, but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters.
An IGBT usually comprises a semiconductor body configured to conduct a load current along a load current path between two load terminals of the IGBT. Further, the load current path may be controlled by means of an insulated electrode, sometimes referred to as gate electrode. For example, upon receiving a corresponding control signal from, e.g., a driver unit, the control electrode may set the IGBT in one of a conducting state and a blocking state.
In some cases, the gate electrode may be included within a trench of the IGBT, wherein the trench may exhibit, e.g., a stripe configuration or a needle configuration.
Further, trenches of an IGBT may integrate different types of electrodes; some of the electrodes may be connected to the IGBT gate terminal, and others may be connected to an IGBT load terminal, e.g., the source/emitter terminal.
It is usually desirable to keep losses, e.g., switching losses, of the IGBT low. For example, low switching losses may be achieved by ensuring short switching durations, e.g., a short turn-on duration and/or a short turn-off duration.
On the other hand, in a given application, there may also be requirements regarding a maximum slope of the voltage (dV/dt) and/or a maximum slope of the load current (dl/dt).
Further, the switching behavior of an IGBT may depend on its operating temperature, wherein it can be desirable to fulfill said provisions regarding power losses and voltage/current slopes within a broad range of possible operating temperatures.